Overloader
The Overloader was a destructive weapon invented by Dino Attack Team Elite Agent Reptile to help fight Mutant Dinos. It overloaded a target's power and caused that power to be turned back against the target. History Mark One Prototype The Mark One began as an idea by Reptile after the Goo Caverns mission. He wondered if there was any more efficient way to defeat a Mutant Dino that was immune to the Green Goo effect, like several Dinos encountered in the Goo Caverns. After some unsuccessful alternatives, he came up with the idea of overloading a Mutant Dino's powers. He designed and built a prototype before the Dino Attack Team left to attack LEGO Island, using the casing of a laser. He did not get a chance to use it until after the Constructopedia was recovered and Mutant Lizards began appearing as if by magic on Reptile's T-1 Typhoon. It proved effective in combat. Reptile's second and last test of the device occured when fighting the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Recalling that too much energy would burn out a robot's circuits, he, Coral, and other agents began a systematic attempt to overload the Brickspider Bot. Reptile would fire and then throw the device to Coral, who would fire and throw the device to someone else, and so on. Unfortunately, the energy was only serving to supercharge the Brickspider Bot. Eventually, just before it would have overloaded, the Brickspider Bot seized the Overloader. Reptile did not want this technology to fall into Dr. Rex's hands and so disintegrated it with a laser. Also unfortunately, when Aster Oid teleported in and made an attempt to destroy the Brickspider Bot, it was able to destroy the droid due to the supercharging. Mark Two After the LEGO Island mission, and after Reptile was able to get Digger to see sense, he set to work on redesigning the Overloader. Instead of a laser, Reptile designed something more like a grenade- a spherical device. When activated, various sensors and lights would flash. It would be thrown at an enemy, at which point gripper claws would activate and bind the Overloader to it. Then, the charging would begin. The Overloader would provide energy until it's large internal batteries were exhausted. This proved capable of destroying a Mutant T-Rex on Adventurers' Island when it was first put to the test. Reptile found himself facing a T-Rex immune to Green Goo, as he had feared, and so made use of one of his two prototype Mark Twos. The resulting explosion incinerated the T-Rex, took down trees, and killed several other Mutant Dinos nearby. A horrified Reptile decided he would never create another Overloader, as unlike the Goo Spheres they were too powerful. However, he still has one prototype remaining, and it will remain to be seen if he ever decides to use it. Capabilities The Mark One was, as mentioned, fired at a target like a laser. It sent a stream of energy straight into a target that would at first provide the target with a boost of energy before destroying it. Because of the energy needed to produce the power stream, it was very limited in function. While it could dispatch Lizards easily, it was next-to-useless against more powerful targets. Reptile's attempt to use it against the Brickspider Bot v1.0 demonstrates how it actually made the bot more powerful, as it wasn't in use long enough to As a result, Reptile reinvented a device that attached to a target. This meant that less energy would be involved in performing the override, allowing it to be more effective. He experimented with several other ideas for powering the device, and implemented the successful ones (although really, they don't make much of a difference). Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Technology